Goodbye, and I'm sorry
by Just Kloe Please
Summary: "I'm sorry, this is short. I made this decision on a moment's notice, I want to stay. I really want to stay. But I feel so cramped in this house, and I can't stand it. I don't get it! It can't only be me. I feel someone yanking at the back of my mind, telling me lies and horrible things. If I don't leave they'll hurt me, hurt everyone… I'm so sorry…." That, was what I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago, I joined the flock. I met Fenris and Cleo, my adoptive parents, along with other flock members, including my best friend; Damian. He's probably the only reason I didn't go completely mad. But…. But last year, he-… He went into cryosleep. I was nine, and he was only ten! Sure I had my parents and the other flock members, but my best friend was in a glass tube! It had come slowly but surely, creeping into my dreams and attacking my thoughts when I was awake. The madness…. I couldn't take it!

-This is a line break-

I look out the window of my room at the break of day. The house was unusually quiet, even for this early hour. I take one look behind me to make sure nobody is there, and then I jump out my window, landing on my hands and knees. I extend my white wings, and take off into the sky, high above the clouds.

"Goodbye," I whisper, as I fly off in a random direction.

-This is another line break that doubles as a timeskip-

To tell the truth, I was tired, very tired, and my wings hurt. And I was starving. And it was dark out.. And I could barely see. _And- _And I'll stop now…. The point is I needed to land, now. So I land. You might hope there's something more to it, but there isn't really. I'm sorry to disappoint you. Oh, and I land by the side of a road by the way. I don't see any cars…

**Yeah, short chapter, sorry….**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit by the edge of the road; a few cars have passed by me, but who wants to pick up a 10 year old girl off the streets? Apparently no one. I thought someone would have taken me to a police station or something, but no one did. And I guess that's a good thing, because then the flock, might have found me. I didn't really think this through, did I? I mean, I have no food, no extra clothes…. I'm a little scared… Scared that someone will hurt me or- or that he will come… Dune; my polar opposite. He keeps trying to…. To kill me….. And then of course there's Phoenix. I haven't met her, I can't really, but Mom and Dad- no, Fenris and Cleo told me that she kind of takes control of me, like an alter-ego. Yeah, I'm the girl with a polar opposite and alter-ego. Great… wait- there's- there's…. it's stopping! There's a car and its slowing down! I- Am I lucky? Should I run? I can't fly away, can I? Then they would see my wings….. Ugh! I really didn't think this through….

A woman comes out of the car, "Sweetie, are you alright?" She asks. I know I should answer, but no lie comes to me, and I can't bring myself to tell the truth. So I shy away, inching away from her, and I can tell by her expression, she knows I'm afraid. "We won't hurt you, darling," The woman says. I simply nod once, and she reaches her hand out to me, "What's your name…?" She asks. What do I say! I- I can't give her my real name, can I!

****IMPORTANT****

**Okay, I'm counting on anyone that reads this to go to my profile page and vote on what her new name should be or if she should keep the name Rani. Or leave a name in the reviews! I'll choose my favorite name ****or**** the one that gets the most votes!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long while, I cleared my throat,

"L-Lela" I begin, "M-My n-name is Lela." I say quietly, the woman seemed to be happy. But then again, well, I had pretended to be happy when I was at the house… I wonder what they think of me now- now that I left.

"Well, why are you out here?"

I bite my lip, "W-Well, um… I-I have no p-place to go…. N-No family, no f-friends…."

Fenris, my dad… no, simply a fragment of my imagination.

Cleo, my mom… no, just a dream now, not reality.

Damian, my best friend…. No, he didn't exist, ever. It was just some joke my mind played on me. Friends always leave, so they aren't friends. Friends are nonexistent.

The woman frowned, "Well, come with us Lela…." She offers.

I nod, and stand up, my hands shaking in fear. I end up walking into their car and sitting in the backseat. I shouldn't be scared; for goodness sake I could kill these people if I want to, but I _am_ afraid.

- -

The car drive was a long one, and I fall asleep half way through. Or, at least, I think it's about half way. Hard to tell. I wake up and I see a house, "Lela, sweetheart, come on, you can stay with us here." The woman says with a smile. So I nod and smile back politely, "Okay Ma'am. Thank you." I have to be polite, I don't get why but I just have to. The woman offers her hand to help me and I take it, climbing out of the car sleepily, "Please, Lela, I'm your mom now, Call me Mom. And my husband can be your father." I just smile and nod, like those two words don't make me want to run and snap open my wings to go fly back to the Flock. _Mom….. Dad….. Please forgive me….._ I should have left my note in a more visible spot. Fenris and Cleo will probably never find it. I still remember exactly what it says.

_Mom and Dad__, _

I crossed those words out.

_Fenris and Cleo,_

_I'm sorry, this is short. I made this decision on a moment's notice, I want to stay. I really want to stay. But I feel so cramped in this house, and I can't stand it. I don't get it! It can't only be me. I feel someone yanking at the back of my mind, telling me lies and horrible things. They're coming! If I don't leave they'll hurt me, hurt everyone… I'm so sorry…._

_ Love,_

_Rani_

It brings tears to my eyes to remember them now; it's just too soon you know. And yeah, it's an overused line, but right now I don't see any other way to explain it. Luckily, the woman in front of me that I'm supposed to call my mom now doesn't see my tears. She shows me into the house, and upstairs. To the room that they say is now mine. Then they leave me there to think.

I sigh, "Why did I run?" I wonder aloud. "I should have told them," I begin to cry softly. God, I miss them. I miss them more than anything. Do they miss me? Have they noticed I'm gone? Do they even care? I punch the window; breaking the glass and watching my hand begin to bleed. I wanted to get away! I need to! Why is it still there?

**RANI! RANI! **

It screams, in my mind.

_Stop! STOP IT! GET AWAY FROM ME! Please, please go away, I don't want you in my mind….._

I silently beg, why is it still there?

**Okay, so….. Yeah, review please! And I have a thin outline of what's going to happen, but I need ideas if you guys have any. Also, if someone on the RP is reading like I really hope they are, it'd be awesome if you could do a chapter on what they're thinking when they find out that Rani has run away if ya don't mind. Hehe….. Well, yeah…. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

My new mom walks into my room, "Lela, time to get some sleep." She whispers. I silently nod and stand up, lying down on the bed; I pull the covers over my head. My mom smiles and I hear her leave.

Tonight, I'll get absolutely no sleep. That's a fact.

-This is a line break named Sasha-

"Lela," My mom says, "Sweetie get up, we're going to enrollee you in school."

I freeze. "School?" I whimper.

"Yes Lela, you need to go to school."

"But- what about school s-supplies?" I stutter.

"We'll get those this weekend." She says, and I slowly nod,

"Okay…" I whisper.

She smiles and walks out to the hall, motioning for me to follow as she walks downstairs.

My only thought; _this can't end well._

-Another line break named Sasha-

I step out of the car and look at the school that towers before me.

"Have a good day," My dad says, probably assuming I know what to do at a school. I don't. I walk up the steps, playing with a strand of my caramel hair nervously. Nobody's in the halls. Someone in the office waves me over, and I slowly open the glass door.

"You must be Lela. Lela Smith, right?" I nod once.

"Okay, here's your lunch card." She says, handing me a plastic thing that looks like a license.

"Thank you,"

She smiles and an adult walks in. "This is your teacher," the assistant/secretary/whatever you call it lady says, "Mrs. Romea"

"Hello Ma'am." I say to the teacher, who scowls. Did I say something? Does she not want to be called that? I was just being polite. Did she think I was being rude? Oh no…

I follow the teacher to my 4th grade classroom, and sit down by some girls in the back, who immediately seem happy the new girl -me- sits by them. I smile shyly and they smile back, and then turn to face the teacher. I just stay quiet and listen to the lecture on multiplication, immediately noticing when the teacher makes a mistake, which I probably shouldn't seeing as I've had no education whatsoever.

The teacher points to me and I shy away.

"21….." I say quietly, answering the problem she had written on the board; 95 divided by 5 multiplied by 7 multiplied by 3. The teacher nods, seeming slightly disappointed that I actually knew the answer. And before you ask; no I cannot read minds. My brain did that problem all on its own, believe it or not. The teacher didn't call on me for the rest of math, and soon enough it's time for lunch.

- This is a line break named Hand. It is dedicated to my friend Snap. -

Three girls bounce up to me, "Hey Lela!" One says.

"Hi…. Who are you?" I ask.

"Daria. And this is Madison and Shannon." She says. I smile,

"Hi,"

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" The girl on the right says. I nod and they lead me over to a table with 4 boys.

"This is Mark, Parker, Derek, and Jake." Daria says, each of the girls give one of the guys a peck on the cheek, leaving Derek alone. I look at the girls like their absolutely crazy and they just giggle and sit down.

I sit between Derek and Daria as we wait to be called up to get our lunch. Ugh, I'm starving!

**RANI PLEASE LISTEN! I NEED TO TELL Y-**

_No, No please leave me alone….. _I think, clutching my head, I see the others staring at me, "Sorry, headache." I mumble before running off.

**RANI I'M NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'M TRYING TO HELP!**

_NO! YOU'RE INSIDE MY HEAD SO GET __OUT!__GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT! _

I begin to cry, silently begging for the voice to stop.

"Lela?" A voice comes; I look up and see Derek, who sits beside me. "What's wrong?" He asks.

I lean my head on him, "It hurts, I just have a headache and it hurts so much…." I say quietly, and he wraps his arm around me comfortingly yet awkwardly, like his friends sent him over to comfort me. Which they probably did. It still is nice that someone's here for me.

"Thank you," I say quietly, and he smiles,

"Anytime, Lela. Anytime."

I have a feeling Derek and I will get along. He might even be my new best friend.


End file.
